Real Life Mortal Kombat Fatalities
' Real Life Mortal Kombat Fatalities (#451)|next=yes|nextvideo= The Walking Dead (4-1) (#452)}} Real Life Mortal Kombat Fatalities was the sixteenth installment in the channel's React series. It had the girls reacting to a Mortal Kombat-themed sketch by Rackaracka. This video was uploaded on November 23rd, 2015 and was the 451st video uploaded onto the channel. All girls who were active at the time participated in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Andrea getting the feeling that she's going to like what she's going to watch. Sydney wonders how the effects of the fatalities would turn out, as Andrea says that it always gets weird at WatchGirlsPlay and jokes that the fans like to see them get weird. They begin the clip, which starts off innocently enough with the men talking about Mortal Kombat until one of them states his dislike of the game. Andrea comments that she likes the actors's accents, saying it's cute. The hater continues to rag on the game, Mariya saying that he should just die. One of the other guys turns towards him and they stare off, Maddie commenting that it's about to go down, while Sydney and Andrea both encourage them to fight. The hater then grabs the frying pan of the barbeque and smacks the other guy with it, taking Mackenzie by surprise, as the guy that got hit retaliates by charging at him. They begin fighting, trashing the place in the process, Mars not liking the fighting. Andrea is impressed with the kicks the one guy does, while Sydney asks whose house they're destroying. The two continue fighting, until the hater gets pinned and repeatedly punched, eventually getting punched int he stomach, with an x-ray vision appearing just like in the game. Mars and Mackenzie are disturbed by the violence, as the guy grabs the hater's head and grills it on the barbeque. Afterwards, the guy then grabs the hater's head, Mackenzie and Mars not liking where this is going, as the hater's head gets ripped off from his shoulders. Sydney finds this humorous, as the remaining two men play catch with the severed head, Maddie joking that it's normal to do that. Mariya comments that the clip is one of the most awesome things that she has watched. Afterwards, the guy then turns on the other guy and throws the head at him. He knocks him out and grabs his head, pulling it closer to a circular saw, which Mars is disturbed by. The guy then get his head slightly cut open, shocking Mackenzie. Later, with a small hole on his forehead, the other guy then splits the head in two, Mars and Sydney cringing as it explodes. Andrea finds it cool, as Maddie is speechless. A boy then appears and gets attacked by the guy. Mars is saddened that the boy is going to get attacked, while Mariya hopes Sydney did not have to watch the clip. The guy then takes the kid's heart and beats him with it, which Andrea finds humorous. After the kid dies, the guys then gets impaled by an arm. The arm belonging to the mother of the child, Sydney and Mackenzie loving the twist, as the mother then pulls out the guy's guts out and smacks him with it. Mars and Maddie both find the mum cool, while Mackenzie the mum's killing method funny. The mother then celebrates her victory before getting her head grabbed from behind, which turns out to be Black Scorpion, as he attacks the mum, which saddens Sydney. He then goes for her mouth, Mars hoping that he doesn't rip the mother's mouth off. He does rip the mouth off, unfortunately for Mars, which Mackenzie cringes and looks away from. Sydney is left speechless, as Andrea comments that it was cool. The clip ends with Black Scorpion holding the lower jaw of the mum, Maddie applauding him. The girls then give their opinion on the clip in the outro, Sydney says that it was probably the best ever clip they've watched. Andrea found the video and the gore effects cool, while Mars notes that the video was well done, aside from the things that almost made her vomit. Mariya loved every second of the clip, even if it was a little gross for her. Mackenzie comments that she doesn't want nightmares over the clip, while Maddie says that all the effects and makeup would've been heaven for her, saying it's the sort of thing she wants to do in her life. External Links Category:React Category:Mariya Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:Maddie Category:2015